hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Liyer
Yiga'orely o Liyer, commonly referred to as just Liyer, is a Sheikah who serves as Demoko's groomed Successor to the title of Sage of Time. Physical Appearance Liyer is a female Sheikah of the Yiga clan, with long characteristically-blond hair and crimson eyes. History Rise of Ganon Liyer was born some time before the Rise of Ganon among the Yiga Clan. During Ganon's invasion in 1 BG, most of the Yiga join Bongo's Dark Interlopers, earning the enmity of the rest of the Sheikah Clans. Liyer is one of the few who did not betray the Cadre. First Golden Age During the First Golden Age, Liyer first makes contact with the Oocca, and Demoko himself. She becomes his successor, sworn heir to the title of Sage of Time. The Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, during the Gohma invasion of the Kingdom of Hyrule, in Vigjaro Liyer witnesses the emergence of Link and the new army of the Order of the Wizzrobe, which repels the incoming Gohma swarm. When the Gohma retreat from the city, she orders Junior to inform Demoko, concerned about how the Hylian Wizards managed to evade Demoko's sight. Liyer then tracks down Link, King Daphnes and the Hylian army as they set out to Vigjaro Glade to save Princess Tetralyna Zelda V from Akazoo Vapith. Following the battle, when she sees Link carelessly imprisoning himself inside the Malmord in which the Princess is held, she comes to their aid by breaking the Malmord on a rock. Liyer then comes to the City in the Sky to report her findings directly to Demoko, who tasks her with uncovering the leader of the Hylian wizards. She suggests a military intervention instead, but the Sage of Time denies her request. Liyer then returns to the surface, where she warns Sulkaris to withdraw the Gohma from Hyrule lest Demoko takes action, but Sulkaris pays her no heed. Liyer then heads back to the City to the Sky to inform Demoko about Princess Zelda V's gift of prophecy and Sulkaris' approach on Greshou. Once again Demoko refuses to act, but he changes his mind when he senses the death of the First Sage of Water Malkorbagia at the hands of Sulkaris. To Liyer's horror, however, instead of allying with the mortals of Hyrule, Demoko decides to slaughter them alongside the Gohma as well. After Demoko discharges the City in the Sky's Aura superweapon against Hylian, Zora and Gohma alike, Liyer warns him that he greatly misunderstands the Hylians before defecting to their side. When the Gohma arrive on Death Mountain for their next target Maphaeus, Liyer fights on the side of the Gorons, commandeering a Hammer Statue and helping to evacuate the Gorons from the minions of the First Sages and the Aura alike. At the celebration held by the various allied races, having escaped the First Sages' rampage, she is confronted by Impa. She correctly identifies her as a member of the Yiga clan, a group of traitorous Sheikah with blond hair who were banished to the Realm of Twilight after the rise of Ganon. They clash briefly before Impa asks her who the father of her baby is, believing she is pregnant. She does not reveal anything before Nohansen's forces arrive at the camp with news of a Gohma alliance. Agitha and Mido's proposal is met with immediate suspicion by Liyer, and she warns the various leaders of Hyrule against their offer, though it is accepted. Reminding her allies once more of the damage caused by the Gohma, her words fall on deaf ears, and so she begrudgingly submits. She aids the attack on the Mustering Base, making use of her Dominion Rod against the Oocca forces that are eventually defeated. As the Gohma move on to the Sky City, she and the captured Ooccoo explain Sulkaris' intentions to use the Aura for herself, before confronting the Mediator for refusing to aid the people of Hyrule. Liyer and Rauru reveal Ooccoo's former identity as Queen Siroc of the Wind Tribe, after which she and Hyrule's forces remain on the surface as Link and the Mediator ascend to the Sky City for an audience with Demoko. In the City, Agitha commits sacrifice and becomes mere biomass, reviving Sulkaris in front of the returned Liyer. With her rampaging in the City, Liyer seeks guidance of Demoko, who proclaims that he would use the Aura to destroy Hyrule, and that there is no victory. Link proposes the plan to destroy the Aura and defeat Sulkaris conventionally, and Demoko agrees. Liyer is given the most dangerous task: Lure Sulkaris into Demoko's throne room. To achieve this, she is given the dominion over Koloktos, Demoko's greatest guardian. She engages Sulkaris and her armies head on, but despite possessing incredible might, she is overwhelmed by the First Sage and calls for a retreat. In the corridors of Demoko's palace, Koloktos is destroyed and Liyer taken as a hostage by Sulkaris, who proceeds into Demoko's throne room. As Sulkaris confronts her brother and laments the failure of the First Sages, Liyer asks Demoko what his plan is, to which he tells her he is attempting to bide time for Ooccoo and Link to destroy the Heart of the Aura. Demoko agrees to confess his crimes to the Oocca, in exchange for Liyer and his children being allowed to leave unharmed. Sulkaris agrees and lets Liyer leave, and Liyer escapes to the outer ring of the Sky City. There she witnesses Demoko's confession on an Oocca scrying orb, and subsequently watches in horror as he orders a battery of Walker Cannons to fire on his throne room, in an attempt to kill himself and Sulkaris. Category:Oocca Category:Yiga Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters